Undead Hunter
|quick weapon buttons = Three |starting_profiency_points = Four |additional_proficiency_points = 1 point for every three levels. |cap_proficiency_points = Two for each proficiency. |additional_lore_points = + 1/lvl. |hitpoints = See table |attacks_per_round = Gains 1/2 melee attacks per round at levels 7 and 13}}Undead Hunter is one of the four paladin class kits with a self-explanatory purpose. Against the undead creatures, they have +3 damage and -3 THAC0 bonus. You can make them even more devastating against the undead by giving them weapons such as Daystar, Mace of Disruption, Harrower, Azuredge and Foebane. 'Undead Hunter's are immune to status effects of hold and level drain. The only disadvantage is that cannot use the Lay on Hands special ability, but that is a small price to pay for the extra abilities. Character abilities Special abilities of the paladin Turn undead Undead hunters have the ability to "turn" creatures that are undead, though only with an effectiveness comparable to a cleric that is two character levels behind the paladin. When this mode is activated and undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility the undead will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. At higher levels, this mode may destroy undead outright. Detect evil This ability is like the spell Detect Evil. All evil aligned creatures will glow red. Protection from evil This ability is like the spell Protection From Evil. All evil aligned creatures will receive a -2 penalty to their attack roll when targeting creatures protected by the spell, the protected creature receive +2 bonus to all saving throws from when targeted by evil creatures and also prevents creatures summoned by spells such as Cacofiend, Summon Fiend and Gate from noticing the protected individual. Saving throws bonus They gain +2 bonus to all saving throws. Immunity to Hold The Undead Hunter is completely immune to Hold effects, such as the touch attacks of ghouls and ghasts and spells like Ghoul Touch, Hold Person, etc. Immunity to Level Drain The Undead Hunter is completely immune to Level Drain effects, such as the touch attacks of vampires and spells like Vampiric Touch and Energy Drain. Priest spells Paladins are able to use priest spells when they reach lvl 9. They may only uses spells from level 1 up to level 4. Any spells which effects are based on the casting level of the user, are limited for paladins between 1 and 9. Between lvl 9 and 20, the paladin will gain one spell slot each time he/she levels up. Stronghold Paladins receive a stronghold when they completed Rescue Garren's child from Firkraag. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they near 3,000,000 xp. (exact lvl is not known). * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Battle Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. *Summon Deva (Paladin only) *Summon Fallen Deva (Blackguard only) Table Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Undead hunters Category:Kits